


I'm just drunk again

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: a different ending for 3x21





	I'm just drunk again

Fourth drink and she's still thinking about how fucked up her life is.

Fifth drink. She's unemployed, she broke her best friend's engagement and betrayed the one person in the world she swore she'd never hurt.

Sixth drink and she feels the urge to gamble. Something, anything, whatever.

Seventh drink and the tears, the lump in her throat and the pressure on her chest are still there.

The bartender cuts her off at the eight drink. He calls a cab for her and makes sure she gets on it and gives a reliable address.

* * *

She wakes up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. As soon she opens her eyes, she has to cover them. Too much light. Even though the blinds are closed as high as possible.

Slowly, she uncovers her eyes and takes in her location. The bed she's lying on is not her bed and the spinning room is definitely not her room. Where the fuck is she?

Looking under the sheets, she realises that she doesn't recognize the shorts and t-shirt she's wearing either. The shirt says "Star Wars" in it. That's not too specific, though.

She looks around to see if she can find something. On the left bedside table, she finds a picture and picks it up. It's a picture from a few years before, the whole team hanging out at Weller's. She can't help the sadness she feels looking at it but she shakes her head and leaves the picture back in its place. At least now she knows she's not in a stranger's bed.

On the right bedside table, she sees a book, a Rubik's cube and another picture. She picks this one up too and her breath catches when she sees it. She forgot about this picture. In it, she's hugging Patterson from behind and half hiding her face behind Patterson's shoulder while the blonde has a huge grin on her lips.

Patterson. So that's where she is.

She wouldn't have expected Patterson to have a picture of them alone on her bedside table, let alone that one. Not after finding out she'd been working with Borden.

Speaking about that, how did she end up in Patterson's bed? She knows she got drunk the night before, she does remember being in the bar and even getting in a cab. But even if she didn't her headache makes it clear enough. Anyway, she guesses instead of going home, she told her driver to go to Patterson's, but she's still mad at her. Sure, they are getting there, but she's pretty sure Patterson is still hurt and she can't help but be surprised she let her in.

Before Tasha can keep overthinking, the door to Patterson's room opens. She puts the picture back in its place before looking at Patterson as she enters the room with a tray. "Hey, you're awake," Patterson says is a half hushed tone.

"Yeah..." Tasha's voice is rough.

Patterson smiles at her. "Here, drink some water," she tells her, giving her a glass of water from the tray. Tasha sits up in bed, takes the glass and takes a few sips. "I also got you an aspirin, I'm sure your body will welcome it," she adds, leaving the tray in the empty side of the bed.

"Thanks," Tasha smiles softly at Patterson.

"I have to go, but you should drink some water, eat a bit and go back to bed, sleep the hangover off," Patterson says, winking at the end.

Tasha chuckles. "I will."

"Good." Biting her lip, Patterson looks around before deciding to go. "Well, bye," she says, kissing the top of Tasha's head and walking away. Tasha watches her go with a huge smile on her lips, headache forgotten for a few seconds.

She has no idea what happened the day before, but she's glad it did. Because that simple moment felt a lot like the old times when they'd hang out after work and fall asleep on the couch or would get lunch when she convinced Patterson to take a break from work.

Because she'd missed her a lot more than she even realised and she just wants their relationship to get back to that.

Because she suddenly realised that waking up and seeing Patterson first thing in the morning is something she wouldn't mind doing every day.

And she probably will remember how messed up her life is later, but right now none of it matters. Not even that damn headache.


End file.
